


Tumblr Prompt

by Stxrtrekk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, but also hidden relationship, ish? its kind of muddy, underage bc stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxrtrekk/pseuds/Stxrtrekk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Person A finds a photo of themselves in person B's wallet and can't stop crying about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read, any mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out for me to correct.

It's late when Stiles and Derek get home from the Sheriff's office. They had been working with John in tracking the new wolves that were crossing through town. (Hopefully crossing through, anyway.) After making next to no progress and generally lolling around in the station for five straight hours (with lots of nosey snooping through case files whenever his dad left the room from Stiles and frustrated red glares from Derek) they gave it up for the night and headed back to the loft where they would wait for the rest of the pack to turn up. They needed to try and figure out why this foreign pack was lingering in Hale territory without making any moves.   
They were both stiff from the uncomfortable bench in the station, grumpy from lack of progress and starving.   
"Okay, I need a shower, food and sleep." Stiles wondered if he'd be able to sneak a nap before the pack meeting started. "Here's hoping I don’t wake up with this damn crick in my neck," He muttered while rubbing the side tendon of his throat. He wondered if it was all the stress. He was aging before his time, and the amount of suspicious looks his dad had cast between Derek and himself today hadn't helped.   
Stiles had to admit he and Derek were far too coupley in situations they shouldn't be. Like working with the Sheriff in the police station. Fleeting touches and significant glances didn't go unnoticed, but Stiles had been able to palm his dad off with 'werewolf stuff' as his go to excuse.   
"Uh-huh. You order a pizza and I'll shower first- I'm quicker than you and use almost 100% less hot water." He kissed Stiles' pouting mouth and then the frown on his forehead while rubbing his fingers where Stiles' had been on his tender neck before moving to the bathroom.   
Stiles heard the shower begin to run as he was hanging up the phone after ordering pizza. If it had been himself and a human he probably would have ordered two and had a few slices left over, but eating with a werewolf was a whole other story, especially an alpha. They just annihilate food. Honestly. Stiles almost envies it until he remembers how expensive eating like a Sumo Wrestler can be. Which reminds him-   
"Derek!" He calls up the short staircase. He didn't need to shout with the idiots stupid werewolf hearing but, old habits and all that.   
The sound of the shower ceased.   
"Yeah?"   
"I need some cash, I don't have enough on me for the order!" Stiles called again. He heard grumpy muttering and then   
"You don't need to shout so loud, shit. I think I put my wallet on the kitchen counter." The shower started up again and Stiles knew exactly when he was being dismissed.   
Take-out wouldn't take long, because Derek lived in a shitty part of town. And a shitty part of town equals take-out places everywhere. Just. Everywhere. The closest was a block over, making it the most convenient therefore the most frequently used.   
Ten minutes later the buzzer rings and Stiles automatically presses the button to let the delivery dude up (and yes he knows you're not supposed to do that in residential block apartments but a) Derek is the only one who lives in the entire building and b) that is because Derek owns the entire building. They do have to tip extra though, because after the first time they ordered from Dereks' place the delivery guy told his boss he wasn't coming back because it was too creepy and he didn't understand why they had a metal sliding door. Stiles is pretty sure the delivery guy pays his rent and road tax with their tips per month.   
Grabbing Dereks' wallet he headed to the door to wait for the food- he was so hungry he would swear he could smell it from the elevator.   
"Yo, Jimmy! My boy!" Stiles cried as he heaved the door open, smiling from ear to ear at the scent of hot food.   
"Hey, Stiles," Jimmy smiled. He was a good guy, Stiles liked him and hoped he never died through any of the fucked up stuff that happened in this town. Stiles absently pondered about when his life had gotten from being the average shitty little teenager to the point where he was hoping that general strangers who seemed cool didn't die at the cause of something supernatural.   
"That'll be $56.70 please."   
"Sure," Stiles rummaged around for the correct notes and change.   
"There you go my du-" Stiles trailed off while handing over the money, staring down at Derek's wallet. Ooookay.   
Jimmy kept looking at him. And looking. And looking. Stiles didn't know how much time had passed, maybe 90 seconds? But eventually Jimmy set the pizzas down next to Stiles feet, pulling him from his trance.   
"Oh! Sorry. Here you go." He turned, picked up the boxes and walked to the kitchen.   
Placing them on the counter, he continued to stare at the wallet.   
There was a photo. Of Stiles. In Derek's wallet.   
What fresh hell? That's the kind of thing dads do! That's what Stiles dad does. He's kept a photo of Stiles and Claudia in his wallet since the day Stiles was born, and adds more recent ones every couple of years He looked at it again, as if it was about to begin telling Stiles how it got there and why it was.   
It looked as if it had been taken not so long ago, his hair was maybe a couple of inches shorter but the dark circles under his eyes told Stiles that it wasn't too long after his extra curricular activities began keeping him awake at night. The corners were dog-eared from the wear and tear of being kept in a wallet for so long. The ones his dad had looked the same, and Stiles knew the reason his dads had soft creases around the edges was because he took them out to look at them so often.   
Did Derek do that? When Stiles was in a hospital bed, when he was missing, when he was walking around possessed by a Japanese demon, did Derek stare at this photo as Stiles knew his dad had?   
He absently took note of the shower turning off and the soft pads of Derek's feet on floorboards above that he only made because he knew it made Stiles feel more safe to be aware of people's movements. Quickly shoving the wallet into a random drawer, Stiles began sorting through the pizzas- because if he had to pick one downfall of their relationship, it wouldn't be the age difference, or that he still had to keep it a secret from his dad for another year, or that every other fortnight they forewent 'date night' and had 'hey guess who's gonna be saving who's life tonight'- no. It would be that he and Derek were completely incompatible when it came to food. They had no similar tastes whatsoever. Derek had a more... refined taste, it could be said. Whilst he could live off fast food and cholesterol rising, artery clogging snacks, he preferred not to. He was a foodie, actually, or at least he had the potential to be.   
Whereas Stiles... well, Stiles was 17. He lived off of those foods, not through necessity, but because he craved them. He inhaled them. So when Stiles would order a 12", extra cheese, extra pepperoni, extra deep pizza, Derek would order something with olives and basil leaves, something with flavor other than heart attack and grease. It had almost made Stiles reconsider the whole affair a few times.   
Derek came down the stairs in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.   
Why was it sexy when he was barefoot? It definitely shouldn't be.   
"Scott texted. Him and Allison are on their way over, said they'd pick Lydia up on the way."   
"Hmm. 'Kay." Stiles murmured as he absently picked a stray mushroom off his pizza before dropping a few slices onto a plate.   
"Hey. What's got you so distracted?" Derek asked as he leaned over the human to find his own meal.   
"You... have a picture of me in your wallet."   
Derek tensed. Just for a second, a fraction of a second, but it was there. As if he was expecting Stiles' negative response.   
"Yes. I took it from the photo frame on the Sheriffs' work desk a while ago." He said it so simply, as if it was weird that Stiles didn't know.   
"Uh. Well- excuse me if I'm being obtuse here, but uh- why?"   
Derek bit into a slice of pizza and tilted his head to the side, a puzzled expression on his face. He truly was just a puppy. If werewolves turned into their dog equivalents, Derek would be a golden retriever. All smiles and cute head cocking.   
Well. Half retriever half... something scary. Husky. Rottweiler. PitBull?   
"My dad always kept one of my mom. Your dad keeps one of you and your mother," Stiles did not want to ever find how Derek knew that. "It's just... something you do, isn't it? When you love someone? It makes me feel better sometimes, to have it so close to hand, and to open it and see you there."   
Stiles felt as if everything in his chest had frozen. Derek... was so sweet. He looked so growly and irritated, but he really was just one huge cuddly, sweet puppy. A slow smile spread over his face and his eyes teared up.   
"Jesus Christ, Stiles, don't cry!" Derek said when the tears spilled over onto his cheeks.   
"I'm not crying," He murmured and buried his face in Derek's shoulder, wrapped his arms around his neck, and cried some more.   
"Don't cry baby. Don't cry." Derek cooed over and over as he ran his fingers through Stiles hair.   
Eventually the tears stopped. Stiles had no idea if they were happy tears or... Well. He didn't really know what other kind of tears they could be. Surely 'my boyfriend is so adorable and he doesn't even realize it' tears don't exist.   
"You know what this means," He sniffs into Derek's warm chest.   
"...What?"   
"We need to figure out how to take a picture of you for my wallet." Stiles chuckled before grabbing his pizza and waltzing away before Derek could grab him around the waist to growl.   
"Oh, and also, we need to discuss your apparent need to steal the Sheriff's personal belongings and snoop through his wallet."

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Derek has a whole little folder with photographs of people he loves inside, and when he misses them he looks at their pictures and gets that goofy af smile on his face.


End file.
